


The Answer

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [24]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Prompto DLC, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: After the revelation of his origins, Prompto seeks his answer in the snow





	The Answer

Prompto walked in the snow as he decided, what he had to do and while he thought of the words Arima had told him the night before the fire.

__  
"Because you're doing a great job of living with you now. What do you want them? You worry so much about what other people want from you that you do not even know what you want anymore! Your life is not yours to live! Forget about what everyone else thinks about you  
The boy shook his head as he leaned over the snow with his hands and began to create something as his biological father's voice mingled with Ardyn's mocking.

  
Prompto shook his head violently and said softly: "That's not true! I'm not what you say ... -. He choked a sob as he watched the snowman he had created.

  
He remembered his son in some ways and Prompto murmured in a low voice as he tried to smile: - Riku! I bet you would have enjoyed a world with all this snow here. Exactly like more than a year ago it snowed at Insomnia. Do you remember?-.

  
He remembers him because in addition to being one of the best days of his life and that now seemed only an ephemeral dream wrapped in the snow white.

  
Prompto looked at the snowman and asked in a low voice as he began to cry, "Do you still want me to be your daddy? Can a failed and miserable being like me be a good father for you? Done only by desperation, the gunslinger hugged the snowman believing that it was his son.

  
The snowman was destroyed in his arms and Prompto fell face down on the snow bringing him back to reality.

  
When he stood up his eyes fell involuntarily to his left hand, where under the glove was the engagement ring that Noctis had given him to Cape Caem and still asked in a low voice: - Noct, you still want me to is next to you and you still want to marry me, despite being an imperial and a magitek soldier?! -. He trembled both from the bitter cold and from the fear of losing his family and friends forever.

  
The boy sat in the snow until he heard the barking of a dog and then Riku's laughter reached his ears and broke the silence of the forest.  
Prompto exclaimed surprised: - Riku ?! Is it possible that Noct and the others have arrived in this place? He looked around and once again heard Riku's voice and the barking of a dog.

  
The boy began to run in the snow until he was in front of a gathering where there was a dead magitek soldier on the ground.  
Prompto walked slowly and fearfully to the lifeless magitek soldier, when he felt a chill and the air around him began to change.  
He heard Riku scream and Prompto asked in an alarmed voice: "Riku, what's going on?" He turned and saw the child staring at him with a frightened and confused look.

  
Prompto noted painfully that Riku was moving away from him and murmured: "It's me ... do not you recognize me?" He reached for Riku but noticed that he had a metal glove identical to the one that usually wore the magiteks.

  
Prompto also raised his other arm and noted with horror that he had turned into a magitek soldier and that was why Riku was moving away from him.

  
Prompto tried to say something to his son, but the cold and authoritative voice of Noctis rang in the forest: - Stay away from him! -. 

Prompto turned and looked at Noctis, who, holding his sword, approached him as if he had seen the enemy.

  
Prompto tried to say something, but out of his mouth came only the unpleasant, metallic sounds and just dodged a Noctis attack.

Prompto gave a last desperate look to Riku and Noctis before escaping through the snow and the trees, while Noctis chased him and attacked him furiously.  


  
He kept running until he heard again the barking of a dog that nullified his vision.

  
Prompto looked at his hands and then touched his face and hair several times to make sure he was back to normal.

  
He looked around and found Pryna, the white dog of Lunafreya who had rescued him when he was a child, and who with his barking invited him to follow him into the forest.

  
The white dog led Pryna to a gathering where Prompto found several units of disabled MT soldiers, except one that kept on signing life and trying to get up.

  
The hesitant Prompto approached that soldier magitek and began to watch him, trying to get up and make metal noises that almost seemed to call for help.

  
Prompto gave a start when the soldier magitek took on his appearance for a few seconds and looked away, still afraid of the previous vision.  
Slowly the boy looked back at the soldier, but he took courage again and looked back at the Mt and slowly raised his gun, while a new thought formed in his mind.

  
For a moment Prompto lowered his pistol and once again, but immediately returned to hold it with both hands and thought "As far as our origins are the same, I am Prompto and not what Verstael and Ardyn want me to believe!" tear that immediately slid down the cheek before pulling the trigger and finally get rid of one of his torments.

  
And Prompto, raising his head, saw himself as a child who was crying desperately and completely alone. Immediately the gunslinger approached himself and touched his shoulder to give him the comfort he had been looking for too long.

  
Once again he found himself seated on the steps leading to the Citadel with Pryna holding a letter in his mouth, the same letter that had been delivered to him in the post office some time ago.

  
Prompto took the letter between his trembling fingers and opened it to recognize the princess's scent and began to read:  
  


_“All i ask is that you continue to support Noctis and that you remain ever at his side.”_

  
The boy read the words several times and began to ask himself several questions as blue petals fell from the sky like snow "Do you really expect a person to give him the right support?". Yes, he looked at the ring on his left hand and continued "Are me enough for him?". And taking photographs, he began to look at them one at a time.

  
His friendship with Gladio and Ignis and his romance with Noctis were immortalized in those photos and he began to wonder if in spite of his origins they would have accepted him in their family.

  
He looked up and in place of Pyra was Noctis holding a small bundle and approached him.

  
Noctis laid Riku newborn in Prompto's arms and asked in a sweet voice: "Do you want to be his family with me?" Do we want to be Riku's dad? -. And another series of photos appeared before him with all the happy moments they had spent with him.

  
Prompto looked down at Riku and found himself immersed in the green eyes of the newborn and his unconditional love towards him and answered in a whisper: - Yes, I want it! -. A tear slid down his cheek as Noctis and Riku disappeared in a shower of blue petals.

  
Prompto looked again at the ring on his finger and again one of the photographs he was with Noctis in Riku and it was one of his son's favorites that depicted all three of them sitting above the Regalia and with Riku holding the steering wheel between the hands.

  
The boy murmured in a slow voice as he took more and more confidence and the answer was now rising on his lips, while finally a smile appeared on his chapped lips: - What do I want? Now I know!-. With one click he stood up and said in a light and light voice: "It took me some time, but finally I have my answer."

  
Prompto took the camera in his hands and looked for one last time a new photograph that portrayed Noctis, Riku, Gladio and Ignis or his family and said in a decisive tone: - It's time! -. He began to climb the stairs leading to the Citadel accompanied by the blue petals.

  
Now he had to help Aranea against the Immortalis, and then he would return to his family to erase the last questions that tormented his mind, but already with the conviction and strength of having found the answer to a question.  
  



End file.
